Tervok
Tervok is a named Skrall and is one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. Biography Orginally nameless, Tervok was one of the solider class Skrall that fought during the Core War under Tuma's command on Spherus Magna. Eventually, the substance the Skrall were fighting for, Energized Protodermis, caused all of Spherus Magna to break into three pieces and Tervok and all the other Skrall were separated from their homeland. After this, the Skrall took up residence in the Black Spike Moutians. Shortly after The Shattering occured, the Skrall found themselves under constant attack by the shape-shifting Baterra. Tervok aided in the Skrall's defenses, and was able to defeat a small taskforce of Baterra that was attempting to invade the Skrall's fortress. because of this, Tuma granted him the name "Tervok" in recognition of his efforts. Eventually, Tuma, now the last remaining member of the leader class Skrall, ordered a massive migration to the south in order to escape total extinction. After evacuating the Black Spike Moutians, Tervok, along with the rest of the Skrall, took up residence in the city of Roxtus. Because of his skill in battle, Tervok became one of Tuma's most trusted and skilled warriors, and also served as one of the Skrall leader's bodyguards. Tervok was once ordered to lead a patrol of Skrall to the outskirts of Tesara to collect a several Water Stones from a Bone Hunter named Corzakx. What he found however, was much more rewarding. Tervok and his patrol stumbled across a pack of Vorox, who were had been attacked and defeated. Since the Vorox were in no good condition to fight, the Skrall easily captured them, and decided to take them to Roxtus to be trained to obey the Skrall. Recently, Tervok was sent to scout the outskirts of the Black Spike Moutians with Branar. He was assigned to scout a different area of the Black Spike Moutians, and therefore avoided the Baterra's attack on Branar's squad. He was then summond back to Roxtus by Tuma, and was informed of the Baterra's return. Tervok was known to have fought during the Siege of Atero, and was responsible for the deaths of several Agori and Glatorian. After taking Atero, he was then sent to capture a group of Agori for Tuma. After completing the task, Tervok returned to Roxtus. Abilities and Traits Tervok is one of the most skilled warriors in the Rock Tribe. With his skill teamed with his intelligence, Tervok becomes an extremely deadly and destructive opponent. Tuma recognized these traits by bestowing him with name. He is extremely strong, and is a master swordsman, being capable of fighting and defeating numerous opponents at once. He is skilled fighter, both in armed and un-armed combat. Tervok is known far and wide for his brutality and cunning nature. He is known to be an aggressive and merciless fighter, and is more than willing to kill others if they dare get in his way. He is a brilliant strategist, a talent he used to his full effectiveness during the Core War. Stats Tools Tervok carries a Skrall Tribal Design Blade and a bladed shield. He also wields a Thornax Launcher for combat. Trivia *Tervok was created by Chicken Bond. *Tervok is Chicken Bond's favourite MOC villian of 2009. Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian